Troops
.]]Troops are the backbone in attacking players and bases in DomiNations. Troops are used to win battles and take loot such as Gold, Food, and Oil from bases; whether in Multiplayer, World War or Single Player Campaigns. Troops consists of: * Units that require Food are trained and stored in the Barracks * Units that require Oil are trained and stored in the Factories * Aerial Units require Oil. They are trained and stored in the Airstrip * Units that are bought in the Mercenary Camp are bought using Trade Goods. * Generals are assigned in the Castle / Fort * Event Troops are trained / bought and stored in the Event Buildings or in Stronghold (as Troop Tactics) * Coalitions Troops (World War) are gotten by forming Coalitions at Embassy. Barracks Units, Factories Units, Airstrip Units and Generals can be upgraded in the Blacksmith / Armory. Every unit's appearance changes almost every level due Age differents. There are 22 types of units in DomiNations; Heavy Infantry, Ranged Infantry, Heavy Cavalry, Raiders, Wall Breachers, Ranged Siege, Supply Vehicles, Mortar Infantry, Helicopters, Assault Vehicle, Machine Gun Infantry, Destroyers, Heavy Tanks, Bazooka, Armored Cars, APC, Tactical Helicopter, MRL, Fighters, Bombers, Transport, Mercenaries, and Generals. Full List of Troops A full list of every type of troop available in DomiNations. Barracks Units Heavy Infantry :Main Article: Heavy Infantry :Heavy Infantry, also known as Assault Infantry, is the first type of unit the player can use in the game. They're excellent against Heavy Cavalry and Buildings but are weak against Catapults, Mortars, and other enemy Heavy Infantry. Unlocked in the Dawn Age. Ranged Infantry :Main Article: Ranged Infantry :Ranged Infantry is the second type of unit the player can use in the game''. They're excellent against enemy units and sometimes looting; but otherwise; they are weak against Buildings. Unlocked in the Stone Age. : Raiders :''Main Article: Raiders :Raiders 'are the third type of unit players can use in the game. They're excellent against resource Buildings but are weak against other Buildings such as defensive Buildings. They're unlocked in the Bronze Age. : Heavy Cavalry :''Main Article: Heavy Cavalry :'Heavy Cavalry '''is the fourth type of unit players can use in the game. They're excellent for taking damage from defenses and they have a lot of health. They go straight for defenses. Unlocked in the Iron Age. : Wall Breacher :''Main Article: Wall Breachers :'''Wall Breachers are the fifth type of unit players can use in the game. They're excellent in targeting and destroying Walls, doing high damage. After destroying a Wall, they go for the closest Buildings and attacks them; despite doing minimal damage against them. Unlocked in the Classical Age. : : Ranged Siege :Main Article: Ranged Siege :Ranged Siege is one of two sixth type of units players can use in the game; the other being Supply Vehicles. They're excellent at destroying Buildings doing high damage from far range. However, they can not attack enemy Troops and fire slowly. Unlocked in the Medieval Age. : Supply Vehicles :Main Article: Supply Vehicles :Supply Vehicles are one of two sixth type of units players can use in the game; the other being Ranged Siege. They're excellent in healing a group of Troops. They can not attack however which makes them defenseless. Unlocked in the Medieval Age. : Mortar Infantry :Main Article: Mortar Infantry :Mortar Infantry 'is the eighth type of Barracks unit players can use in the game. They're excellent in heavily damaging Buildings from range. Unlocked in the Gunpowder Age. : Helicopters :''Main Article: Helicopters :'''Helicopter are the ninth type of Barracks unit players can use in the game. They're excellent at destroying enemy defenses by using long-range rockets that out ranges most enemy defenses. Unlocked in the Atomic Age. : Assault Vehicles Main article: Assault Vehicle Assault Vehicles are the tenth type of Barracks unit players can use in the game. They're excellent at destroying enemy tanks and buildings. Unlocked in the Cold War Age. Factory Units Machine Gun Infantry :Main Article: Machine Gun Infantry :Machine Gun Infantry 'is the 1st type of Factory unit players can use in the game. They're excellent at taking out groups of enemy units. However, they aren't strong against Buildings. Unlocked in the Enlightenment Age. : Destroyers :''Main Article: Destroyers :'Destroyer '''is the 2nd type of Factory unit players can use in the game. They're sneaky, can bypass Gates and do 20x damage vs. Buildings and Walls. However, they are easily overwhelmed if caught by defenders. Unlocked in the Enlightenment Age. : Heavy Tank :''Main Article: Heavy Tank :'''Heavy Tank is the most powerful unit in the game. With much greater armor and firepower, it easily dispatches smaller tanks while absorbing tremedous punishment. However it has a very high population cost and the slow rate of fire can cause it to be bogged down by overwhelming odds. Unlocked in the Industrial Age. : Bazooka :Main Article: Bazooka :Bazooka is the 4th type of Factory units players can use in the game. Armed with a rocket launcher and nerves of steel, this unit specializes in destroying Tanks, Buildings and Walls. Unlocked in the Global Age. : Armored Car :Main Article: Armored Car :Armored Car 'is the 5th type of Factory units players can use in the game. A powerful raiding vehicle which is able to endure more damage and engage foot infantry better than other raiders. Unlocked in the Global Age. : APC :''Main Article: APC :'''APC (Armored Personel Carrier) is the 6th type of Factory units players can use in the game''. Deploys waves of Heavy Infantry onto the battlefield every few seconds. Keeps defenders at bay with machine gun fire. Unlocked in the Atomic Age. : Tactical Helicopter :''Main Article: Tactical Helicopter :Tactical Helicopter is the 7th type of Factory units players can use in the game''. Lets you deploy Heavy Infantry in areas you normally can't. They will fly to the tapped location and allow you to deploy up to 15 troop space worth of troops. Unlocked in the Atomic Age. : MRL (Multiple Launch Rocket) :''Main Article: MRL :MRL (Multiple Launch Rocket) is the 8th type of Factory units players can use in the game. A siege vehicle that launches multiple rockets, dealing splash damage to enemy troops. Unlocked in the Cold War Age. : Airstrip Units Fighters :Main Article: Fighters '' : Bombers :''Main Article: Bombers : Transport :Main Article: Transport : Boosts The Standing Army Technology in Library confers these bonuses to your Troops. * Chapter 1 : Increases Troop capacity by 2. * Chapter 2 : Increases Troop capacity by 3. * Chapter 3 : Increases Troop capacity by 5. * Chapter 4 : +10% Barracks Troops attack and health. * Chapter 5 : Increases Troop capacity by 5. Tips * If bunched together, Assault Infantry can easily be killed by Catapults. * Ranged Infantry has low damage and health so they aren't the best against Mortars. * Assault Infantry is only effective in high numbers. Heavy InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryElite InfantryJapaneseHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryElite InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryElite InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy InfantryHeavy Infantryzh:單位 Category:Troops Category:Ranged Infantry Category:Armoured Vanguard Category:Heavy Cavalry Category:Raider Category:Wall Breacher Category:Healers Category:Ranged Siege